When You Get the Chance
by FictionMac
Summary: Living in New York, and working as a professional director, David Gordon likes to think he's happy. But when he gets a phone call that brings back unwanted memories, will he really believe that? What happens when he gets a chance to decide? L/G, of course
1. Professional Director

A/N: It's FINALLY here!! Whoo, this is my first lengthy Lizzie McGuire fic, so be patient with me, ok? I have a few chapters written and I'll be posting them every few days, giving myself time to keep writing more so I don't leave you all hanging for a long period of time while I go through a dry spell or something. Anyway, reviews are GREATLY appreciated and I hope you all enjoy!  
  
Summary: Remember the EP where Gordo got to go to highschool? But he came back? Well this is my version of what would have happened if he decided NOt to come back. It's set when the gang is older, 22-23ish. Gordo is a professional director, living in New York, all alone. He hasn't spoken to the girls since high school, and hasn't been back to Hillridge since he had moved to New York to live with a relative while he went to college when he was 16. Then he starts wondering what might have happened if he stayed, and all sorts of strange happenings occur.   
  
Disclaimer: This time I own absolutely nothing. Even the plot is kind of ripped off! Think 'The Family Man' with a twist ; ) Don't sue me. I have no money anyway.  
  
  
  
Ch. 1 - A Professional Director  
  
"Ok, that's it for today people! Go on home and get some sleep!" David Gordon stretched tiredly and rolled his shoulders a few times before gathering his things. After putting all his documents and things in his backpack he pulled the straps over his shoulders and watched as everyone gathered their own things and stumbled tiredly out of the warehouse. He felt an odd calmness wash over him as he reflected on the past month. It still amazed him that it had only been on month. One month since he finally got his big break. One month since he had graduated from 'Independent Film Director' to full on, 'Professional Director'. Sure it didn't sound like it was that big of a deal, but to David it was the world. It was his chance to finally prove himself. His chance to show the world just what he was really made of.  
  
It was only a month ago that he had received the call from one of the largest entertainment companies in the US. Warner Brothers Entertainment wanted him to direct their latest movie. Warner Brothers Entertainment wanted -him- to direct their latest -movie-! David had surprised himself by calmly and professionally talking with the Executive who had phoned and took down all the information he was given. As soon as the phone hit the cradle, though, he was running around his apartment screaming, and laughing, and celebrating. Alone. The next few weeks were a blur of meetings, and discussions, and interviews, and introductions, and even more meetings. And finally, one week ago, shooting started and David was the official director for a Major Motion Picture. He couldn't have been more proud of himself.  
  
Returning to the present, David shook his head and smiled to himself, before pulling his director's cap over his dark, unruly, curls. As he headed out the doors of the warehouse where that days filming was being held, Kevin McNeal, one of the younger camera men, fell into step beside him.  
  
"Hey Mr. Gordon." He greeted politely, the lack of sleep over the past week present in his voice, as well as his appearance.  
  
"Kevin, for the last time man, it's -David-." He replied in a stern, yet friendly tone. He could hear the tiredness in his voice as well and suddenly longed for his warm, comfortable bed.  
  
"Sorry, Mr....-David-." Kevin corrected himself, smiling sheepishly as he adjusted the strap of his camera bag on his shoulder.  
  
"It's turning it out pretty good, huh? I mean I know we've only been filming a week and all, but so far it's run pretty smoothly, doncha think? This movie's gonna kick ass, man." David smiled at the excitement in his young friends voice. He looked over at Kevin and took note of the gleam in his eyes and smile on his face. His body was relaxed and tired, and dark circles had formed under his bloodshot eyes. But despite all of that he still beamed with excitement. David remembered being that way, when he had gotten his very first -real- job behind the camera. It was pure hell, no sleep, barely any breaks between shooting, an asshole of a director, but he loved every second of it.  
  
"Ya know what? Usually I never even think about the final production until after filming, and editing, and everything is done. I don't want to jinx anything. Throughout filming I just focus on the moment, just one scene at a time. But in this case, I think you're right, I'm not afraid to say this movie -will- rock. We've got an excellent camera crew on our hands. You're doing a great job for your first time filming a real movie, Kevin, keep it up." David answered sincerely. He remembered all the jobs he had had as a cameraman. How rude all the directors he had worked with were, constantly making him feel inadequate, and putting his work down, making him film one scene over and over again, resulting in the actors being bitter with him for making them work longer hours. He had promised himself way back then that he would be different, he would be uplifting and approachable, the kind of director people -wanted- to work with as opposed to -had- to work with.  
  
"Thanks man, anyway I see my car, see ya Monday Mr....Um, David!" Kevin shook his head and chuckled as he headed towards his car, and David waved him off with a smile. He found his own car, loaded his stuff into it and headed home with a relieved sigh.  
  
As he closed the door behind him and stepped into his mid-sized apartment, David let out a long, tired sigh. It had been a -long- week. All he wanted was to crawl into his warm, soft bed and -sleep-. He pulled off his jacket and draped it over the back of his couch on his way into the kitchen. As he poured himself a glass of OJ he noticed the red light on his phone blinking, indicating 'new messages'. He reached over to the phone on his counter and hit the 'play' button before hopping onto the counter and drinking his juice as he listened to his messages.  
  
"David, it's Jon, listen I'm having some trouble with that editing program you loaned me. Gimme a call later or stop by and help me out it, will ya? I'll be home all weekend." David nodded, making a self-note to call him tomorrow afternoon. Jon was an old friend of his from college, he was a few years older than him, but a few years behind him as far as editing knowledge was concerned. They had gotten pretty close in college after David discovered how much Jon knew about camera's and angles and lighting, and Jon discovered how much David knew about cutting, and dubbing, and effects.  
  
"Yo Davey-Boy! It's Mark, man, pick it up! Come on, come on, come on! Pick. Up. The. Phone! I ain't hanging up 'til you pick up the damn phone, punk, come on!...Oh shit, you're working today, huh? Hahaha, my bad man, sorry. Listen up, me and some of the guys are going out tonight, you -gotta- come! Mike's bringing his hot cousin, you know the one, eh? Hahaha! So gimme a call, we're leaving around 10!" David checked his watch, even though he knew he wouldn't be going out. 11:15, he smiled to himself, grateful for having work as an excuse to get out of another one of Mark's Wild Night's. Mark had been David's roommate his second year in college and the two developed a great friendship. Mark was a really fun guy, a -really- fun guy. At times he was just a little too fun for David to handle, but he still liked the guy plenty.   
  
"Hey Dave, it's Cameron, I haven't heard from you in a while babe, call me sometime? I'll be home, waiting for your call." This time David made a face, wrinkling his nose up and sticking his tongue out. Cameron was one of the secretaries he had met while involved with all the Warner Brothers meetings. They had hung out a little, and went on a few dates, but David wasn't all that interested in a relationship with her. Not when he had so much work to do. He kept her number on file, though, for future reference. He had a lot of numbers on file for future reference. He supposed he just wasn't the type who dated until he felt mature enough to handle a relationship. Either that or he hadn't found what he was looking for yet.  
  
"David, it's your mother. I'm just checking up on you. Have you been eating? You aren't letting your dirty clothes pile up are you? Remember, sweetheart, a clean home is a happy home. Call me when you get a chance and let me know how my little boy is doing, ok honey? Your father say's hello, he's still beaming with pride about your movie." David grinned, remember the day he had told his parents about his achievement. His parents had always been supportive and proud of him, but he'd never in all his years heard them scream with joy the way they had on the phone that day. It made him smile every time he thought about it.  
  
"By the way, an old friend of yours called me today, Elizabeth McGuire? You remember her don't you? She was such a sweet girl, just a little doll. I always wondered why the two of you never dated. She would have made an excellent wife you know. She was always so caring and sweet. One of the most polite girls I'd ever come across. I still talk with her mother now and then, you know, it seems that boy of theirs is turning out to be quite the young actor. Oh listen to me ramble on, anyway, she's moving to New York! Something about a job? I'm not sure. I have her number somewhere, when you call me back I'll have it for you. I love you sweetheart! Take care!"   
  
  
A/N: First two chapters might be a little long, and maybe even a bit boring. But don't worry, it only gets better : ) Please overlook any typos, I'll fix them as I read over this on a later day. Enjoy! Review! Thank you! (Hey! That rhymed!) 


	2. Memories Unwanted

A/N: Chapter 2 is here! It's a bit shorter than the first, but this is mostly memories and what's going on inside "David's" head after the message and stuff. No worries, more action is coming soon! Thank you everyone for all the great feedback, I love you people ::mwah!:: : )  
  
LizD: I didn't like The Family Man's ending either : ) I don't wanna give away the entire story here, so I'll try to explain it without doing so. Um, this story is more like The Family Man in the sense that Gordo gets to see where he'd be if he had made different choices, there aren't any visits to the past, except in ones mind. The ending is gonna be...well, I'm not completely sure, haven't gotten there yet, but I can guarantee you that it will NOT be like the ending the writing chose for The Family Man. Thanks for your awesome reviews, you rock : )  
  
Disclaimer: I honestly own nothing at all. I'm a po' folk. Don't sue me or anything.  
  
  
  
Ch. 2 - Memories Unwanted  
  
  
David was frozen. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't even -blink-. Elizabeth McGuire? Lizzie? Best-friend-from-birth-to-Junior-High Lizzie? He stared down at the telephone as if it held the answers to all the questions in his mind. What did she want? Why had she called? Did she want to talk to him, or did his mother want him to talk to her? She was going to be living in New York?   
  
David shook himself from his stupor and finally let himself breathe. This was too weird, and too much to deal with on such little sleep. He would push all thoughts of his old friend from his mind, go to bed, and deal with everything tomorrow when he was well rested and more capable of dealing with things. He hopped off the counter, after saving the messages from his mother and Jon, and made his way into his bedroom. He stripped down to just his boxers, pulled an old T-shirt over his head, and went into his small bathroom to brush his teeth. He sighed in content as he slid under his covers and made himself comfortable in his bed after turning out the lights. He could feel unconsciousness overtake his body as his breath evened out and soon he slipped into the world of dreams, pictures of the past flying through his mind like a slideshow in fast forward.   
  
He slept fitfully, fighting images of the friendly smile, the silky blonde hair, the sparkling brown eyes. He tossed and turned, as he relived his past through his dreams. Hearing her voice, watching her laugh, spending almost every waking moment with her, and leaving her all over again. He seemed to dream it over and over again, his life in Hillridge in fast forward motion. The moment he met Lizzie, the moment they met spunky Miranda Sanchez, the moment the three of them declared nothing would ever tear their friendship apart, the moment he fell in love, the moment he left it all behind.   
  
At 3:15 David awoke with a start, his breathing labored and his heart pounding in his chest. He ran his hands through his unruly hair and pushed his coves aside, padding his way into the living room and plopping onto the sofa in front of his TV. His body ached with fatigue and all he wanted was to sleep, but he was getting no where with that and he finally decided that until he rid his mind of thoughts he had banned long ago he would be getting no sleep. As he picked up the remote on the small coffee table in front of him and flipped the TV on his mind wandered back to Hillridge. As he scanned the channels, not really paying attention to anything that was on, he wondered what Hillridge was like now. Had it changed? What was everyone up to? Kate, Ethan, Larry, Matt, Miranda...what where they doing with their lives? Where they still in Hillridge? Or were they, like him, just a fleeting face from the past, long forgotten? What about Lizzie? What had she done with her life? Had she and Miranda kept contact? Did they miss him? Did they ever think about him?   
  
When he had left Hillridge he had sworn to himself that he would never go back. To him Hillridge was a place full of mixed feelings and confusion that he never wanted to experience again. The pain that he had gone through in his life there was nearly unbearable, and he had left all of that behind when he left. He had left everything behind. His heart, included. He had vowed to himself that he would never look back, never give Hillridge and his past there a second thought. They were to be buried and forgotten. And yet here he was, sitting in front of his television, unable to tear his mind off the questions and memories of the place he once called home. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice that he was no longer alone in his small apartment.   
  
  
A/N: Gah! I know, I know, I'm a bitch for the cliffhanger deal : ) It adds excitement!! I need to keep you all wanting more! Sorry for the shortness, hope you're enjoying, leave reviews or I will cease and desist with this and any other future stories. Ok, just kidding : ) But please, reviews are our friend! 


	3. A Familiar Face

A/N: Look who got around to update : D Sorry folks, I slacked off : ( I think what I'm going to in the future is add a new chapter every weekend (Friday, Saturday, or Sunday - no later!) that way I'm on some kind of a schedule and I have no choice but to update. I work a little better on a schedule : ) Enjoy!   
  
Disclaimer: I only WISH I could have come up with the idea for this story on my own, but that credit goes to the writers of The Family Man, sorry folks, I'm not all talent : ) Characters of Lizzie McGuire I do not own in any way. Except Gordo, he's all mine. Yummyyy : )  
  
---  
  
Ch. 3 - A Familiar Face  
  
  
David was completely lost in his thoughts. He felt tired, and a bit hungry, but he couldn't sleep if he tried, and he knew that with the mess of emotions running through his body he wouldn't be able to eat either. So he sat there, staring blankly at the television as it blared the muted infomercial, and he wondered. He found himself wondering where -he- might be right now if he had made different choices in his life. Would he be as successful as he was now? Would he be working some 9-5 and stuck in a rut with someone he didn't love? Or would he be alone, like he was now? Would things had worked out the way his heart had wanted them to if he hadn't given up on that fateful autumn day? Would he be happy?  
  
"You can find out you know." David felt, he actually -felt- his heart -stop-. His mind quickly went over the facts - He came home alone. He went to bed alone. He awoke alone. - when they didn't add up, and he could come up with no logical explanation for the voice he had just heard, he did the only thing he could think to do. He screamed like a little girl.  
  
"Ahhhh!" If someone were to ask him years and years from then how he had reacted, he would have sworn on all things he held dear that he jumped 50 feet into the air and hit notes he never knew he was capable of hitting. He flew from his spot on the sofa and across the room to the umbrella bin near the door, and after tearing one of the more weapon-like umbrella's from the bin, he spun around to face the intruder. What he was met with knocked all the air from his lungs, and stopped his hearts beatings once again. The way this night was going, he wouldn't be surprised if he was dead by morning.  
  
"Miranda?!?!" He screeched, incredulously. Miranda Sanchez smiled broadly and rose from her seated position on his sofa and made her way towards him.  
  
"Calm down, I'm not entirely who you think I am." She leaned against the arm of the sofa and watched in amusement as confusion and fear etched across her old friends face.  
  
"I know I look a lot...ok, exactly like someone you used to know and love very dearly, but believe me, I'm not her. I'm just...an illusion of her, if you will." She held her arms out, as if presenting herself, and grinned cheekily. David was still lost, and still holding his weapon, untrusting of this...illusion from his past.  
  
"So...I'm dreaming?" He ventured, praying that the answer was a bold and confident 'yes'. He felt like crying as Illusion-Miranda shook her head sympathetically.  
  
"No, you're as awake as I am...or, would be if I were, like, -real-. Anyway, I'm here to give you a chance." When she didn't explain her statement any further, David dropped his umbrella-weapon slightly and raised a single brow in question.  
  
"Well, it's what I do. I give people chances." She responded to his silent question. He watched her carefully as he made his way past her and back to his sofa, keeping his umbrella-weapon pointed towards her in case she turned into something...not welcome. Once he reached it, he sat tensely on his sofa, still eyeing Illusion-Miranda with caution.  
  
"What sort of...chances are you talking about?" He questioned, gripping his umbrella-weapon tighter when she moved to sit next to him.  
  
"Oh chances of all kinds. I give people the chance to come back after they've died unexpectedly. I give people the chance be somewhere else in their life, or with someone else. I give people the chance to go back, make different choices, do things over. And I give people the chance to see what would have been. That's why I'm here for you." She looked at him pointedly, and he again raised a questioning brow.  
  
"I never summoned any chance givers of any kind, so...you can go." He pointed his umbrella to the door and watched her expectantly, shooing her away with his eyes. Miranda merely laughed and shook her head.  
  
"There's no summoning ritual where I'm concerned, I think you've been watching too much Buffy. The only 'summoning' done is wondering. And I know for a fact that you've been doing a lot of wondering tonight. I have it on record, so don't try to deny it. You're curious mind 'summoned' me up, and I'm here to give you a chance." David shook his head, not wanting anything to do with this Miranda look-alike chance giver.  
  
"Oh no, I don't want anything, I'm perfectly fine with everything I have. I was just confused and tired. So you can just go on about your merry way and give some other poor wonderer a chance at a new life or whatever the hell you give." This time he stood up, umbrella in hand, and walked over to the door, opening it and waving umbrella through it, signaling Miranda to leave. She stood as well and followed him, smiling mischievously. David held his umbrella up and pointed it at her cautiously as she neared him.  
  
"I'm afraid there's no way out of this, David. You wondered what it would have been like if you had made different choices. I'm here to give you the chance to find out. Not many people get this chance, David, you should feel very honored." And with that she walked out the door, waving her hand over head, and disappeared into the dark hallway of the apartment complex. David closed his door, shaking his head in disbelief, telling himself repeatedly that he was going crazy from exhaustion.  
  
"Just go to sleep man, once you get some rest everything will be right again. Sleep, just sleep." He told himself as he crawled back into his bed. This time he was too tired to think about anything, and unconsciousness overtook his body the instant his head hit the pillow and he faded into the blackness of sleep. The message from his mother, his thoughts and memories, the Miranda-look alike visit, all faded into a dream.   
  
---  
  
A/N: There you have it! It's all starting to unfold, eh? I hope you liked it. Expect the next chapter next weekend : ) Oh, and thank you a million times for all your lovely reviews, you people rock my socks mannn! Keep all that sweetness up, kay? It fuels my fire : ) 


	4. The Morning After

A/N: Hey guys!! It's the weekend!! That means you get the next installment of my story! Yay? I hope so. This chapter is really long, and kinda dramatic, both two very good things in my mind : ) Thanks to the few of you who reviewed on my last chapter, you're very very kind and I love you dearly. Remember guys, reviews kinda keep me going, I gotta know that I'm writing this for a purpose, that isn't just going out there to sit and be ignored, I gotta know you all want it. Thank you thank you! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Everything belongs to other people. Does that not suck majorly?  
  
---  
  
Ch. 4 - The Morning After  
  
  
"Uugghh." David groaned as light flooded into the room, penetrating his closed eyelids. He rolled over, trying to escape the light and retreat into the darkness of sleep. As he tried to burrow deeper into the warmth of the blankets his hand found it's way to a solid body. His mind reeled and he gasped in shock as he pulled his hand back.  
  
"The hell...?" He mumbled, forcing his tired eyes to open. He blinked several times before squinting around the room, trying to get his bearings straight.  
  
"Stop moving, Gordo, I'm trying to sleep." David jumped when he heard the tired mumble right next to his left ear. He backed away quickly, falling out of the bed in the process and stared, wide-eyed, at the source of the mumble. He couldn't see who it was, could only watch as the blankets moved and an arm reached out from under them to pull them back. He wanted to close his eyes against all of this, will himself back to sleep so he could wake up again and it would all be a dream. Just a bad dream. As the blanket inched back from the body slowly, David did close his eyes. Still sprawled out on the floor, he crawled backwards until he hit the wall with a thump. He didn't have to look, he already knew who was lying under those blankets. In his bed. The same bed he had inhabited just moments ago.  
  
"It's all a dream, it's all a dream, it's all a dream, it's all a dream..." He chanted to himself in a strained and frightened whisper, over and over again. Keeping his eyes squeezed shut, he pulled his knees up and rested his forehead against them, continuing his chant. He kept thinking about Dorothy in The Wizard of Oz, and even began clicking his feet together as he chanting, thinking maybe it would help somehow.  
  
"Gordo what in the world are you doing down there?" The soft, confused voice made David jump, and he continued chanting, louder now. Using everything he had in him to will this crazy nightmare away. When he heard movement, the rustling of sheets and blankets, his heartbeat quickened and he could feel beads of sweat forming on the insides of his palms.  
  
"Gordo...are you sick?" The voice was now laced with concern, and -right- next to him. His breath was now coming in quick huffs, and he idly recognized that he was having a lot of trouble getting air into his lungs. When he felt the small, warm hand settle gently on his shoulder he flew up from his position on the ground and bounded across the room. Once he reached the wall on the opposite end of the room, he turned slowly and finally let his eyes fall upon the face that had been so familiar many years ago.  
  
"Lizzie." He whispered shakily, not able to move, not able to take his eyes off her. She was older now, taller and much more mature looking. Her soft blonde hair pulled back into a sloppy bun, and sticking up in different areas as a result of sleep. David swallowed roughly as he tried to avoid thinking about other physical aspects that have obviously grown. If he hadn't been visited by the Miranda-look-alike last night, and been warned of what he might awake too, he didn't think he would have recognized her. She look so much older, all her girlish features had transformed into true womanhood. The only thing that hadn't changed one bit, David noticed, were her eyes. The deep warm brown eyes were exactly the same. They still shined, they still sparkled, they still made the world stand still when David looked into them. He quickly averted his gaze and concentrated and trying to get air into his tight lungs.  
  
"Gordo. What...what's wrong? Are you ok?" Lizzie asked softly, her shimmering eyes filled with concern and worry. David, again, swallowed roughly and shook his head slightly. He coughed a little, trying to move away as she inched closer.  
  
"I'm not...I'm not Gordo." He forced out quietly. It was getting a lot harder to breathe, but he didn't notice, focusing more on trying to get away from Lizzie.   
  
"What? What do you mean? Gordo, I'm worried, did you have a weird dream? Did you..." She stopped and watched him worriedly as he coughed, and tried to suck air into his lungs by taking deep breaths through his nose.  
  
"Dreaming. I'm...I'm dreaming. I'm not. I'm not here." He wheezed, suddenly becoming more worried about breathing than what he was going to do about his current situation. He coughed more, and grabbed at his chest, gulping for air he just wasn't receiving. Lizzie stopped inching towards him, and flew across the room to him, her eyes filling with tears of fright.  
  
"Gordo, what's wrong? I'm scared!" She put her hands on his arms and held onto him, even as he tried to struggle away from her. She pulled him by the arms over to the bed and sat down with him, rubbing her hand in circles on his back.  
  
"Can't...Can't. Breathe!" He gasped, still gulping for air. He felt lightheaded and weak as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and letting his head drop between them. He continued struggling for air as he felt the bed shift beneath him, and the warmth of Lizzie beside him disappear. He was concentrating on not missing her gentle touch, and finding a way to get some air into his lungs, when she returned to her spot, the calming motion of her hand on his back resuming. His eyes closed and he was beginning to let himself enjoy the tough despite himself, when a groggy voice broke through his daze.  
  
"The hell McGuire, you can NOT barge into someone's room, when that someone is -sleeping- no less, yell incoherently about God knows what and then-" The voice stopped dead and David knew that the owner was now regarding him.  
  
"Oh my God, what's wrong with Gordo?" It was then that David recognized the voice. He lifted his head, with much effort, and found that his assumption was correct. Anger boiled inside him, and he suddenly found strength, despite the fact that air was not finding it's way into his lungs.  
  
" You! You little...you conniving...you did this to me! You...you...you...AGGHH! I don't want to be here, take me back, change this! You can't do this to me!" He screamed, charging towards a pajama clad Miranda, who quickly and fearfully backed up against the facing wall. She attempted to speak, ask what he was talking about, but he hadn't finished his rant.  
  
"I told you I was happy, I told you I liked my life! You deliberately went -against- my wishes and sent me here! Some...warped. Just. This is completely insane!! Do you hear me?! It's ridiculous! You. Are. Not. REAL! Non of this is real! I want to go back, send me back right now or I'll. I'll..." He couldn't continue. Sure, he didn't know what he would do. He couldn't call the police, they wouldn't believe him, there wasn't really -anyone- he could call that would believe him. But David didn't have to think about this. Before he could spout out empty threats, to the now slightly pissed off Miranda, he remembered that he needed air. Badly.   
  
"Shit." He gasped, seconds before his knees gave way and he slid to floor, gasping and fighting for breath. Lizzie and Miranda immediately found heir places next to him. Lizzie cradled him gently in her arms, smoothing his dark curls away from his forehead, and whispering soft reassurances in his ear while fighting back tears of worry. Miranda rubbed her hand gently over his arm, fighting her own tears.   
  
"I'm calling 911." She stated, looking at Lizzie for confirmation. Lizzie nodded, causing a few small tears to spill over, as David chocked out his respone.  
  
"NO! No...hospital. I'm. I'm fine. Just give. Give me a minute. To...I'll be..." Lizzie didn't wait any longer for him to gasp out the rest of his sentence. She pulled herself together and stood up, motioning for Miranda to help her lift David, and together the two of them carried him out of the apartment.  
  
"Yeah, you really sound like you'll be just fine Gordo. I don't know what's wrong with you right now, but I'm not gonna sit here and watch you turn BLUE and die from lack of air. We're going to the hospital, and you have no say in the matter." Her voice shook with a mixture of way to many emotions, which she fought out of her mind the best she could. Miranda, too, was fighting her own confusion of emotions. The two friends pushed all thoughts from their minds and concentrated on one thing, the most important thing at the moment. Helping Gordo.  
  
  
---  
  
A/N: Eeep! Poor Gordo! Oh no! What's happening!? Let me know if you're all confused ok? PLEASE, please review, tell me how I'm doing, let me know if it's retarded, or if I need to work on something, constructive critisim is a must with me, I gotta be told that I can do better before I actually do better. So please review, let me know what you think, and I'll see ya'll next weekend! 


	5. No Air Supply

A/N: Well it seems people are having a hard time understanding my story. I'm confusing like...everyone? Not what I intended to do with this story, believe you me. But I can't go back and change things, at least not now, so I'll just try and explain here. This story is my rip off of FAMILY MAN. So when you're reading and you don't understand why Gordo is where he is or what is going on, just remember Family Man. He got transported to a life where he would be if he had made different desicions, remember? That's Gordo's deal in this story. Remember the EP where he went to Highschool but came back? In my story he never came back. He went, graduated early, became a director, never saw his 'ol pals again. Until he got sent to a place where he didn't choose to go to highschool, ok? Got it? I'm sorry for confusing everyone.  
  
On another not, this chapter and the last chapter are, to be quite honest, stall chapters. And I'm very sorry for that because you guys deserve more, and I pormise that this story will start to progress a lot quicker once the semester ends (2 weeks). Studying for finals, finishing up 3 different papers, getting ready for my vaca trip to Orlando, and trying to pop this story out really has my head spinning. And I'm afraid my dear sweet readers are paying for it. I'm so sorry. I promise that when I get back from FL I will have a fresh new chapter that will explain some things and really move things along, I promise. If I don't you can hang me, or burn me at the stake, or something : )   
  
Next weekend there will be no post seeing as I will be out of town, so hopefully I will get a chapter up no later than the 10th of Dec, ok? Thanks muchos for your love and reviews people, love you love you love you! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the story. Nothing is mine.  
  
---  
  
  
Ch. 5 - No Air Supply  
  
  
Miranda weaved in and out of traffic and pushed her foot further down on the gas pedal when Gordo groaned behind her. She glanced over her shoulder quickly, getting a fleeting glimpse of Lizzie rubbing comforting circles on Gordo's back as he struggled for air.  
  
"Is he breathing any easier?" She asked as she glanced into her rear view mirror and changed lanes quickly.  
  
Gordo tried to breath in again, but the tightness preventing him from obtaining air was still there, and he shook his head back and forth, gasping out a raspy 'N...no.' Lizzie and Miranda locked eyes in the rear view mirror, and Miranda immediately read Lizzie's silent plea. She laid her hand on the horn and sighed impatiently when the person in front of her finally changed lanes.  
  
"We're almost there." She said as she exited the freeway and sped up a little more.  
  
"I don't want to go...to the...hospital. I'm...fine." Gordo gasped for the tenth time since they had left their apartment. He looked pleadingly at Lizzie who, despite her fear and worry, gave him a dirty look.  
  
"Oh right, Gordo, you look perfectly content over there. Let me just tell you that that particular shade of blue looks really hot on you, it really makes your eyes shine through. Oh no, wait, that's just your eyes BULGING from the PRESSURE! Shut UP Gordo, and focus on your breathing, we're almost there and then you can whine to the doctors about how 'fine' you are." She huffed a sigh and turned her head away from his apologetic eyes, hiding the tears that stung at her eyes. She didn't mean to be cruel and sound so angry, but she didn't want him to see how scared she was, she had to be strong for him. If something was really wrong...She shook her head and breathed deeply. Nothing was wrong, Gordo was going to be fine.  
  
Gordo turned his head towards the window and opened it, trying to allow the cool California air into his lungs, but it didn't work. His chest was too tight, and he was beginning to feel scared for his life.   
  
"I'm...I'm...scared." He whispered painfully. His heart squeezed when he turned his head back to Lizzie, whom he was still thinking of as a stranger, and saw the tears fall from her eyes to her cheeks. He hated seeing her cry, even if he didn't know her anymore, he had always hated seeing her cry. He hated watching her glowing brown eyes fade into sadness. He watched as she took a deep breath and wiped her tears away quickly, and then pulled him closer to her. He tried to ignore the way his heart quickened, and the feeling of safety and comfort he felt radiating from her. As he breathed in short quick huffs, he wrapped his arms around her shyly and held on to the safe feeling and warmth that flowed from her to him.  
  
Lizzie kept her arms wrapped tightly around Gordo, praying to anyone, anywhere that he be ok. She kissed his forehead and whispered 'I love you' over and over into his ear. Finally the car pulled into the hospital parking lot and slowed, finally coming to a complete stop. Miranda leaped from the front seat and in a flurry the three of them ran into the emergency room where Gordo was immediately taken away for examination. As he was gone, Lizzie and Miranda paced around the almost empty waiting room, both too lost in their fear and worry to speak. Lizzie drank enough coffee to last her all week while she waited for word on Gordo's condition. She didn't know what had happened, HOW it had happened. Had he had a bad dream? Was there something wrong with him? Was he sick? Didn't he once tell her that his family had a history of lung cancer? What could be taking so long? Why haven't they heard anything yet?  
  
While Lizzie was battling her own whirlwind of questions, Miranda was fighting with her own. What had gotten into Gordo? What was all that he had said about taking him back? That it was her fault? WHAT was her fault? Everything seemed normal. Well, besides the fact that Gordo couldn't breath, and was at this very moment being poked and probed, possibly VERY sick. No, no, Miranda couldn't think about that. What had happened to him to shake him up so badly that it affected his health this way? Did he have a bad dream? Did she do something to him and not realize it? Maybe he had gone crazy? Snapped in his sleep and just lost it all. Miranda shook her head, she had to do something to get her mind off of all this.  
  
"Liz. Lizzie..." Miranda jumped when Lizzie spun around and faced her, looking shocked as if she had forgotten Miranda was there. Miranda took Lizzie's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.  
  
"I'm gonna go call the Gordon's and fill them in ok? You'll get me when you get any word on his condition, right?" Lizzie nodded and looked away, and Miranda doubted Lizzie had heard anything she had just said. She sighed and squeezed Lizzie's hand one more time before letting it go and walked down the bright white halls to find a pay phone.  
  
Lizzie was now beyond worried and she was going insane not knowing what was happening to Gordo back there but she had to hold on to hope, and not let her fear overtake her. Gordo would be fine. He had to be fine. She needed him.  
  
"David Gordon's friends and family?" Lizzie spun around and rushed to the young nurse standing in the doorway.  
  
"Right here." The nurse smiled and nodded her head, motioning for Lizzie to follow her.  
  
"He's right back here, you can see him now." Lizzie swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, following the nurse impatiently. She walked past several curtains before seeing Gordo sitting on a bed, an oxygen mask covering his pale face. She was glad to see that, even though he was still pale, his coloring was returning and he looked ten times better than the last time she had seen him.  
  
A doctor was standing in front of him talking. "Here's an inhaler, I want you to use it anytime you feel a little short of breath for the next few weeks. If you ever feel any tightness in your chest like you did today and the inhaler isn't working, you need take these pills." He handed over the inhaler and pills and then spotted Lizzie standing awkwardly beside the curtain.  
  
"Hello, are you hear to see him?" Gordo looked up and grinned at Lizzie through the mask and lifted his hand from his lap, giving her a salute like wave.   
  
"Sure am." Lizzie answered softly, smiling tenderly at Gordo. The doctor gave Gordo a pat on the shoulder and walked over to Lizzie, shaking her hand firmly.  
  
"I'm Dr. Stevenson and I've been talking to Gordo about taking it easy, slowing down a little." When Lizzie rolled her eyes, a small grin playing at her lips the doctor chucked lightly.  
  
"Sorry doc, I don't think Gordo knows the meaning of those phrases." Gordo frowned slightly and pulled at the mask to respond, but Lizzie pointed at him and glared jokingly.  
  
"Don't you dare." She threatened, but there was no malice in her words and Gordo couldn't help but smile, glad to see her beautiful brown eyes shining again. He tried not to remember that he hadn't seen her in over 8 years.  
  
"Gordo had what is commonly known as an anxiety attack. It's similar to asthma attack as far as the tightness in his chest, and difficulty breathing are concerned, but these attacks are usually called by stress, or fear, or anxiety instead of inflamed bronchial tubes." Lizzie's eyes flickered from Gordo's face to the doctor and back again.  
  
"Is it dangerous?" She asked as she held Gordo's gaze.  
  
"It can be just as dangerous as any asthma attack if it is left untreated. I was just telling Gordo that he needs to get some extra rest for a day or two and take things easy for awhile. I understand that he is in his final year of college, and it can get rather stressful and hectic, but he needs to just take a step back every once in a while and find ways to relax. I don't know if talking works for him, but maybe going for a walk and talking his problems out with a close friend or family member might work miracles. He just needs something to let the stress out every so often or this will happen again, and it can be worse." Lizzie raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow and smirked at Gordo, who again tried to remove his mask and comment but was stopped, once again, by Lizzie.  
  
"Talking a little more is something we're gonna have to work on, I guess. Don't worry doc, I'll take care of him. I'm thinking some weekly de-stress time from now on, what do you say Gordo?" Gordo sighed quietly and broke the gaze he had been holding with Lizzie. What a perfect time to need to talk things out more, when everything happening to him made no sense and COULDN'T be talked about without getting sent straight to the loony bin. The doctor left a few papers on the bed that Gordo needed to sign in order to be able to leave the hospital before walking away from them and on to his next patient. He felt Lizzie move closer to him and soon she was kneeling right in front of him, her head tilted slightly as she looked at him in mild concern.  
  
"How are you feeling?" She whispered as she smiled softly and brushed her fingers through the curls that fell over Gordo's forehead. Gordo pulled the mask away from his face and took a deep breath.  
  
"A lot better. I'm sorry I scared you." Lizzie shook her head and put the mask back over his face.  
  
"Don't apologize. You ready to head home?" Gordo nodded slowly as Lizzie grabbed his hand and pulled him up with her. He smiled tightly and let her lead him to the ER desk where he signed and left his papers and they met with Miranda. Miranda stayed silent and just smiled when she saw Gordo on his feet and looking a hell of a lot better, the three of them silently walked out the ER doors and to the car, ready to get out of the hospital and back home.  
  
This time Lizzie drove, with Gordo in the passenger seat and Miranda sleeping in the back. For most of the ride they were quiet, all of them reflecting on the fearful morning with different questions and worries. Gordo didn't know what to do, he didn't know where he was, what he did, what he and Lizzie were, what had happened with his life for the past 8 years, how he gotten here. He basically knew nothing. He kind of figured that him and Lizzie were...what? A couple? Very close, and Lizzie seemed to be very protective of him. He had to explain to her what was going on, she deserved to know, he just hoped she believed him.  
  
"Liz-" Lizzie shook her head and brought a finger to her lips to shush him.  
  
"You're supposed to be resting." She whispered, keeping her eyes fixed on the road in front of her.   
  
"There's something I have to tell you..." Again Lizzie shook her head, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.  
  
"It can wait, you need to follow the doctors advice and get some rest. Let me take care of you for once, Gordo." She looked at him quickly and gave him a wink and a smile that caused his heart to flutter. He stayed quiet, trying think of how he would explain to her that he wasn't really Gordo, he was David, and he hadn't seen her in 8 years but somehow he woke up in bed with her after getting a visit from Illusion-Miranda the Chance Giver. He sighed quietly as he felt Lizzie tighten her fingers around his and he looked down and smiled when her fingers slid around his wrist to check his pulse for the twelfth or thirteenth time. His eyes traveled up her arm until they rested on her face and he stared in awe at how much she had grown. She hummed along to the music the radio was quietly playing and Gordo watched as her lips would move with the lyrics every now and then. He couldn't tear his gaze away from her as the wind played softly through her golden blonde hair, or her soft and serious brown eyes glowed. He could tell that she was in deep thought, he had always been able to read her eyes like a book, ever since he could remember, and it comforted him to know that even after 8 years he still could.   
  
"Lizzie..." He whispered, trying again to get her to let him speak  
  
"No Gordo, rest and relaxation. Rest and relaxation." She whispered soothingly.   
  
"I thought the doctor said I'm supposed to talk about my stresses and problems?" Lizzie sighed this time and took her eyes off the road to look at him.  
  
"You can talk later. First we get you all settled and comfy at home, ok? I should have known this would happen. You've been so stressed out over that new film you're doing, and that internship, and midterms coming up, and I've been so busy with the magazine and classes. I haven't been a good shoulder to cry on, we've both been so busy." Gordo's fingers entwined tighter with Lizzie's and he unconsciously began to run his thumb in soothing circles over the back of her thumb.  
  
"Hey, this isn't your fault. We've just gotten busy, college gets that way, it gets stressful. It isn't your fault I take on too many things and don't know how to take it easy. This was caused by me and only me. It's just that...there are things that you don't..." He felt her fingers squeeze his and he looked up at her from her had been watching his thumb rub her hand.  
  
"Don't talk about it just yet, ok? You just need to forget about it for now and tell me when you're ready."   
  
"I am ready, Lizzie, see I got this call from-" He stopped when Lizzie took a few deep breaths and he watched her carefully, afraid he may have pissed her off.  
  
"Gordo I'm not ready to hear it just yet. I know that sounds awful, especially after just talking about how I haven't been a good shoulder to cry on lately, but you really scared the hell out of me this morning. So, honestly, unless you want to be making a big U-turn and carting me off into the ER not breathing, please, let's just put this off until my nerves settle some. Can we do that, Gordo, please?" She turned to him, her eyes brimming with tears and pleading. He swallowed roughly and nodded his head, not wanting to make her cry again.   
  
"Ok, ok. I'm sorry for worrying you so much, Liz, I'll just...I'll just shut up until we get home, ok?" He smiled at her softly and she returned the favor, concentrating once again on driving home. Ten minutes later the three of them were inside the apartment Gordo had woken up in that morning. Lizzie and Miranda had decided they would both skip classes that day to be with Gordo and were currently pulling their blankets and pillows into the living room. The three of them piled together in front of the TV, Gordo stretched out comfortably on the couch and Lizzie and Miranda looking very comfortable in a big mess of blankets on the floor in front of the couch. They popped in the new Josh Hartnett flick (Miranda's choice) and soon into the movie Gordo was fast asleep as Lizzie and Miranda giggled and sighed quietly each time Josh came on the screen.   
  
---  
  
See ya in a few weeks folks! Please please please review and give me your honest opinions, but not too harshly honest :) OH! And if you know of any really really good Newsies Slash fics, let me know of 'em ok? I've become a huge fan ; ) 


End file.
